


Drawing Lines

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it okay if I sketch you?” “Which me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the "sketchbook" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

“What are you drawing?” Kurt asks. He and Amanda have started spending a few afternoons a week at the library together, whenever he doesn’t have to go home for a training session, but this is the first time that he’s seen her with a sketchbook.

“We’re doing a unit on portraits in my art class,” she explains. “Is it okay if I sketch you?”

Kurt gazes at her suspiciously. “Which me?” He has told her that he’s not ready to walk around school without his image inducer, and she has stopped asking, but he knows how she really feels about it.

Amanda puts down her pencil and places her hand over his. “Your choice,” she says. “It’s always going to be your choice.”

Kurt smiles in gratitude, and doesn’t mention his greatest fear: that, sooner or later, it won’t be.


End file.
